


Just Another Dramatic Entrance

by Swapder



Series: Swapder’s Don’t Starve Short Stories [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: And Being Bad At The Dramatic Part, Annoyance, Clumsiness, Practicing and Failing, Wilson Has Two Left Feet, Wilson Is Alone, Wilson Trying To Be An Evil Dramatic Scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swapder/pseuds/Swapder
Summary: Who knew clumsiness transferred over while on the Throne?
Series: Swapder’s Don’t Starve Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Just Another Dramatic Entrance

A villain is never complete without dramatic flair. 

At least, that’s what the King of Shadows, Val— formerly known as Wilson P. Higgsbury—kept telling himself as he tripped and fell over again. On his  _sixtieth_ attempt to get his self-imposed meet-and-greet routine right.

“Damnit!” He hissed under his breath. He wasn’t sure why it was so troublesome for him to get it right. He was almost purely shadows! It shouldn’t even be scientifically possible for his clumsiness to affect him without his physical body.

It should have been an easy thing and  _ a villain is  **never** __complete without dramatic flair_ _._ If he was to be the perfect evil scientist, he had to do this right. 

Val clung to a tree trunk to help pull himself up. A scowl baring sharp teeth pulled his lips away almost unnaturally and his eyebrows furrowed down along with it. He took a deep breath to calm his growing temper. It’s not as if he had to do this. He could be doing so many more scientific things right now.

He forced himself to stand with as ‘perfect’ posture as he could manage, and his arms held behind his back almost professionally. He told himself and the Shadows, “Again. Just one more time.”

The Shadows watched and laughed as he proceeded to make a fool of himself again, somehow slipping before he even started.


End file.
